


Maconha

by anjosetsuna



Series: Desafio 100 drabbles [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Desafio 100 Drabbles, Drabble, Gen, Marijuana, Slice of Life, maconha
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anjosetsuna/pseuds/anjosetsuna
Summary: Algumas pessoas não pagam passagem de ônibus.





	Maconha

O cheiro de maconha invadiu suas narinas de repente, assim como o medo invadiu seu corpo.

Homens fumando, repetia para si, apenas homens fumando, eles invadirem a estação de ônibus sem pagar era mero detalhe.

O cheiro continuava a invadir o ambiente, envolvendo sentidos, olhares, passadas estranhas.

E toda calmaria aparente que pregavam sobre a _cannabis sativa_ se espalhava junto, disfarçando secretamente o que viria.

Um trago, dois, três. O ônibus chegava e a maconha não acabara, a passagem não fora paga e o vidro da porta finalmente se estilhaçara.

Apenas homens fumando, repetiu para si, ao ouvir o disparo.  


End file.
